OS en folie
by Kimblette
Summary: Os en tout genre sur le jimel (jim Hawkins et Melody Benson) et mes personnages inventés Uriel et Daphnée. Les idées viendront surtout d'un groupe facebook que j'exploiterais ici.


**Bonsoir, bienvenue sur mon OS. Attention je préviens que c'est un yaoi^^**

* * *

 **Body swap**

Uriel Benson soupira et fixa les gens danser. Nombre de princes le lui avaient demandé. Il avait annoncé son homosexualité il y a peu et croulait toujours sous les demandes. Il eut un sourire ironique en voyant les regards tristes de quelques princesses posés sur lui.

\- Tu ne danses pas ? Lui demanda Ariel.

\- Ils ne m'intéressent pas.

La reine du Danemark eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu es intéressé par une toute autre personne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Eluda Uriel d'un geste évasif de la main et sa mère eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

Eric arriva et la conversation tourna court au grand soulagement du prince héritier. Il pensa malgré lui à son enfance ennuyeuse. En tant qu'enfant unique, et surtout prince, il avait été très seul. Eric et Ariel auraient bien entendu souhaité avoir un autre enfant, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et donc, Uriel se retrouvait fils unique.

Il regarda les domestiques s'affairer d'un air toujours aussi ennuyé, se doutant en son for intérieur qu'il le cherchait lui. Il tomba rapidement sur le domestique qui détonnait toujours parmi les autres. Une natte, les cheveux rasés sur les côtés, un anneau d'or à l'oreille… Jim Hawkins était toujours facilement repérable grâce à ça.

L'ennui d'Uriel laissa place à un sourire alors qu'il suivait les mouvements du jeune domestique qui passait entre les invités avec fluidité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui. Il n'avait avoué son homosexualité que dans le but de voir si Jim réagirait différemment mais il avait l'impression au contraire qu'une barrière s'était érigée entre eux depuis.

Jim de son côté était tout concentré à sa tâche sans remarquer son ami et souverain qui le suivait des yeux. Ca faisait à peu près six ans qu'il était entré au service des Benson. Uriel n'avait que dix ans à cette époque et lui douze. Ils étaient tous les deux solitaires et ils s'étaient tous les deux vite rapproché grâce à cela. Uriel avait défrayé la chronique il y a quelques semaines en déclarant publiquement son homosexualité -brisant des cœurs de princesses au passage. Depuis, Jim ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Il n'était pas gêné, loin de là. Justement, l'homosexualité d'Uriel l'avait soulagé lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Mais il ignorait comment lui en parler.

Il se retourna et capta justement le regard d'Uriel qui le détourna avec gêne. Roux comme sa mère et les yeux bleus clairs, il était tellement beau dans son costume bleu… En soupirant il se remit lui aussi à sa tâche. Le rouquin obsédait son esprit depuis des mois. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait plus que de la fraternité parce qu'il cherchait plus que des tapes sur l'épaule, partager d'autres romans que de la lecture ou des combats à l'épée… Il savait depuis un moment qu'il aimait les hommes. Les femmes ne l'avaient jamais attiré.

Une personne regardait les deux jeunes hommes avec impatience mais finit par sourire. Bien évidemment, aucun d'eux ne se déciderait seul. Il fallait donc bel et bien qu'elle agisse… Elle eut un rire, songeant que la prochaine journée allait être mouvementée puis se mit au travail.

* * *

Lorsqu'Uriel se réveilla le lendemain de ce bal, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, c'était sûr. Le lit n'était pas aussi moelleux que d'habitude et la pièce était plus petite. Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux en se demandant s'il rêvait avant de les rouvrir. Un cri étranglé sortit de sa gorge en voyant le visage de Jim en face de lui. Il se toucha et fut bien obligé de constater que c'était réel. Il se pinça, mais non, il ne rêvait vraiment pas.

\- Jim ! Toqua Sarah à sa porte. Tu devrais déjà être prêt, dépêche-toi, Louis t'attend en cuisine !

Uriel se racla la gorge.

\- J'arrive, m'man ! Essaya-t-il d'imiter Jim, ce qui eut l'air de passer.

Avec un soupir le prince fouilla l'armoire du jeune Hawkins et s'habilla. Il ne put s'empêcher de zieuter le corps de Jim. Encore mieux bâti que ce qu'il en pensait…

Il tiqua en remarquant une lettre posée sur la commode.

 _Fais face à tes sentiments avant minuit, ou reste coincé à tout jamais ici._

Etre dans le corps de Jim ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais quand même…

\- Jim ! Toqua encore Sarah.

Uriel se dirigea vers la porte et fit face au regard surpris de Sarah Hawkins.

\- Quoi ? croassa-t-il.

Heureusement, il avait même la voix de Jim.

\- Disons que d'habitude tu te coiffes.

\- Oups.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et eut un soupir.

\- Dépêche-toi ou tu auras affaire à la colère de Louis !

Avec un soupir Uriel attacha rapidement les cheveux de Jim. Et se dépêcha de se rendre aux cuisines. Louis l'inonda sous les ordres et Uriel tenta de suivre la cadence. Les bras emplis de vaisselle, il laissa tout tomber au sol et Louis se mit dans l'une de ses colères mémorables en hurlant sur le pauvre Uriel qui se ratatina sur lui-même, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Jim et fit lever un sourcil surpris à Sarah. Son fils était bien étrange aujourd'hui !

Jim eut un soupir de bien-être et se pelotonna plus confortablement dans le lit immense et douillet. Son esprit dut se rendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis quand avait-il un lit immense ? Il se redressa en s'étirant et baillant de toute son âme et s'étonna de se trouver dans la chambre d'Uriel. Ce qui l'étonnait était l'absence de celui-ci, d'autant plus qu'il se rappelait avoir rejoint sa chambre après le rangement de la salle de bal. Epuisé, il s'était endormi en quelques secondes tout en pensant qu'il devrait prendre les choses en main concernant Uriel.

La tête pleine de questions, il se leva et aperçut une lettre sur la commode de la chambre.

 _Fais face à tes sentiments avant minuit, ou reste coincé à tout jamais ici._

Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que pouvait être cette farce. Il se figea cependant en croisant son reflet dans le miroir. Quoi ? Mais ce n'était pas lui ça ! Il se fixa, bugant sur place ce qui donna un air idiot au reflet d'Uriel dans le miroir.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? Marmonna-t-il en touchant les joues imberbes du prince et en fixant les cheveux roux détachés sur sa nuque.

\- Uriel tu es levé ? Demanda Ariel en toquant.

Jim mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'on s'adressait à lui.

\- Ouais ! Cria Jim avant de se rendre compte, trop tard, qu'Uriel ne parlait pas de cette manière.

\- Tu as dormi bien tard, s'exclama Ariel en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Le… Le bal m'a épuisé, marmonna Jim.

Ariel le regarda plus attentivement et eut un sourire envers son fils. Jim n'avait jamais vu la reine sourire de cette manière et se demanda comment agir lorsqu'elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ignorant totalement si Uriel détestait ça ou non. Il se contenta de grogner légèrement et le sourire d'Ariel s'élargit alors.

\- Allez, prépare-toi, Louis a fini le petit-déjeuner et dieu sait que Jim lui a donné du fil à retordre ce matin…

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

\- Il est d'une maladresse ce matin, c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Sûrement la fatigue de la veille. Tu as vu s'il était épuisé en fin de soirée ?

\- Comment je le saurais ? Demanda Jim.

\- Eh bien, tu sais bien. Tu le regardes toujours attentivement. Et tu n'as avoué ton homosexualité que pour que Jim se déclare, non ? C'est ce que tu m'avais dit.

Ariel eut un rire quand Jim se mit à rougir et sortit de la pièce. Elle s'amusait comme une folle depuis ce matin…

Une fois Ariel sortie, Jim s'habilla rapidement mais il s'était emmêlé les pinceaux. Il avait mis un bas d'uniforme princier normal mais avait mis un haut d'uniforme de bal. Sans compter qu'il ne s'était pas coiffé et que ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Les domestiques tiquèrent en le croisant ce qui ne cessa de le faire rougir et de se sentir gêné.

Il s'installa avec malaise à la table royale pour déjeuner, captant un regard intrigué d'Eric mais amusé d'Ariel.

\- J'en connais qui est encore fatigué, fit Eric avec un rire.

Jim plongea le nez dans son assiette et ne la releva que lorsque que les domestiques firent leur apparition. Il eut du mal à capter le regard d'Uriel dans son propre corps et qui était plus que mal à l'aise, enchaînant les maladresses les unes après les autres.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'Uriel qui est fatigué, visiblement, rit Ariel la main devant sa bouche.

Toujours aussi amusée depuis le début de la journée.

Uriel en eut les joues en feu, ce qui une fois de plus ne correspondait pas avec les réactions habituelles de Jim. Jim se serait frappé le front de la main mais il avait déjà fait suffisamment de mal à l'image d'Uriel aujourd'hui…

Pendant le déjeuner, il repensa à la simple phrase laissée dans la chambre. Faire face à ses sentiments… Avait-il échangé de corps avec Uriel car ils refusaient tous deux de se parler à cœur ouvert depuis quelques semaines ? Il ne voyait que cette option. Et il refusait tout bonnement de rester coincé dans le corps du prince…

* * *

La journée fut longue et les potins allèrent bon train. Jim Hawkins d'habitude à l'aise dans son travail enchaînait bourde sur bourde et Louis avait même fini par lui donner son jour de congé devant ses bêtises. Quant au prince Uriel… Déjà sa dégaine donnait matière à parler. Mais il passa pour un crétin durant les leçons avec son précepteur, refusa d'aller voir sa famille à Atlantica -ce qui n'était jamais arrivé de sa vie- et ne parlait vraiment pas comme à son habitude. Et il ne fallait pas oublier la reine Ariel qui était d'une humeur plus enjouée que d'habitude.

Uriel soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit habituel. Plus la journée passait et plus il stressait. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que Jim. Et son cœur tambourinait alors qu'il savait que Jim n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il rentrerait dans quelques minutes de sa leçon d'équitation et il imaginait sans peine l'horreur que ça avait dû être. Fatigué, il finit par fermer les yeux.

Il sursauta en sentant un souffle près de lui et ouvrit les yeux, surpris de tomber dans ceux de son corps. Il allait se redresser mais Jim -et ce fut bizarre de l'être par son propre corps- le retint avec un regard intense.

\- Je suppose que tu as compris la même chose que moi, non ? Et il n'est pas question que je passe le reste de ma vie dans ton corps, Uriel. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire. Je dois avouer qu'être dans le corps de la personne qu'on aime…

Voir son propre visage rougir fit une impression plus que bizarre à Jim qui se stoppa.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû dire clairement le jour où j'ai décidé de sortir du placard que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un, admit Uriel.

\- Et ? S'amusa Jim avec un air taquin sur le visage du prince qui lui allait bien.

\- Et que c'est toi ? Dit clairement Uriel avec un sourire timide qui fit encore une fois étrange sur le visage de Hawkins. Et toi tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Si. Faut être sacrément taré pour supporter toutes ces leçons !

Uriel lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Jim ricana.

\- Bon j'avoue, depuis que tu as avoué tes penchants je me tâtais à trouver comment t'en parler. D'où mon éloignement.

\- Deux imbéciles, voilà ce qu'on est !

Jim eut soudain un air sérieux.

\- Dis je sais que ça peut faire bizarre vu qu'on se voit soi-même, mais j'aimerais essayer quelque chose maintenant que la situation est claire.

Uriel rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Jim faillit éclater de rire en voyant son visage ainsi. Les deux jeunes hommes fermèrent les yeux et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent un halo doré les entoura et lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent c'était dans leurs corps respectifs.

\- Dire qu'il a fallu une foutue potion ou sortilège ou quoi que ce soit, dit Jim en retrouvant son corps avec plaisir.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais cette dégaine ne va pas du tout, dit Uriel en se relevant et en allant se changer sous les yeux appréciateurs du domestique.

Jim entreprit ensuite de le coiffer, comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir fait errer toute la journée ainsi.

Après avoir vu le halo doré près de la chambre de son fils, Ariel eut un sourire. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour le bonheur de son enfant !

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser que Melody n'existe pas dans cet OS et que donc elle ne sera pas triste xD Mais j'avoue qu'imaginer Melody aider son frère à être avec Jim pourrait me plaire dans un futur OS ^^ En espérant que ça vous ait plu :)**


End file.
